There are many types of standardized 2D codes. Therefore, the general 2D codes in use are output according to specifications in a specification document or a standards document. The 2D codes appear only as random mosaic patterns, by visual examination. Therefore, without conducting readout processing (decoding of the 2D codes), it is not possible to infer the encoded information. In JP2007-34998, a technology is disclosed to embed black and white graphics as desired into 2D codes, with assurance of the quality of the readout of the 2D codes. However, in JP2007-34998, it is not possible to embed colored graphics into 2D codes. Further, in JP2007-34998, it is not possible to designate the alignment location or alignment size intended to be embedded. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an automated machine generated process that does not have the drawbacks of the art.